momma grant
by olitzshipper
Summary: sequel to step momma grant 10 years after Fitz and Liv's wedding. Liv is 37, Fitz is 46, Emmy is 16 and Gerry is 9 about to turn 10. Liv and Fitz had a new baby Sophia who is a year and a half years old. When Fitz and Liv got married they were stronger than ever but can they survive another tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

FITZ'S POV

I woke up to the house phone ringing in the middle of the night. I groaned and rolled over to find Liv still not home yet.

"Hello?"

"Uh... Is this the um ..?.. Erm Mr. President?"

"Yes?"

"Sir, there's been a .. Situation..with Mrs. Grant.. We're going to need you to come down to Santa Barbara Cottage Hospital"

"Is she alright?!" I froze as i set my feet on the bedroom ground.

"She's alive and awake, you should get down here as soon as possible sir"

"Thank you" i hung up quickly and dialed my parents house phone.

"Fitz? Everything alright?" Dad answered the phone

"Liv.. The hospital called.. Something's wrong they wouldn't say.., someone needs to be here for Emmy, Gerry and Sophia when they wake up"

"Your mother and i will be there in a few minuets" he hung up quickly. I contemplated waking up Emmy, Gerry and Sophia . I knew Emmy was now 16 but Gerry was only 9, both of them very attached to Liv. I didn't even think of waking our little baby Sophia, she was a surprise to all of us but she was the happiest baby, even still at three years old with her ringlets down to her waist i knew she was going to break hearts later on.

"Daddy?" Gerry's voice made me jump out of my thoughts as i headed to the stairs. He was having a hard time sleeping in his new room since We had just gotten settled in California since after i had completed my second term Liv wanted to stay in Washington a little longer since i had a bunch of Presidential duties even after a new one got elected. We stayed for a few years but moved to our home in California when things had cooled down.

Gerry was the cutest boy i had ever laid my eyes on. He was lanky and tall but his face was round like Liv's and he had light brown, almost blonde short ringlets and the brightest green eyes.

"Hi buddy"

"Where you going?" He smiled as i lifted him even if he was 9 years old he always loved a good cuddle.

"I have to go pick mom up"

"She's not home yet?"

"No, poppy is going to be here when you get up okay?"

"Kay" he kissed my cheek and ran over to Emmy's room. I watched as she lifted her covers slightly and cuddled into her brother. The two of them were inseparable.

"Fitz? What's going on?" Mom asked as i opened the door to our home.

"They called and said she was awake and alive.. There had been a situation.. That i needed to get there"

"I'll go with you?" She offered

"No, stay here. Call Abby Whelan, chief of staff, if it's big we're going to need to handle this and keep it from the press, also -"

"Fitz, go. Tom and Hal are waiting outside"

"Thank you" i ran a hand over my face.

(Break)

It was another 30 minuets. I cursed myself for letting her leave, we had a fight like any other married couple. She wanted a night without her details and i refused to let her be in danger. She threw it in my face that i was the reason she couldn't be normal, we could never be normal because of who i was. So i told the agents to back off, her agents took the night off and if they didn't she probably wouldn't be in the hospital. As soon to the hospital and as soon as i got to the hospital i knew something was wrong. The staff on her floor had been looking and whispering towards me as i waited for the doctor.

"Mr. President.."

"Where's Olivia? Is she alright? Would you please just tell me, no one has told me anything"

"You should sit down sir"

"I'm fine standing" i said sternly

"Sir.."

"Just say whatever it is"

"Your wife was raped sir" the whole room went quiet not from the people but because i had tuned them out, everything went silent and my world froze.

"Where.. Where is she?"

"Room 304, she's shaken up of course"

".. Did you do a rape kit?"

"Running it now, along with an STD check and pregnancy test"

My stomach dropped, we had been trying for months to get pregnant again. Liv was in her mid 30's now and she had little hope that she would get pregnant after being on birth control for so long.

"When will you have the results? 48 hours, at the least, she should stay here until then. She has a few injuries"

"Injuries?!"

"Cuts, bruises but the most important one is she has a broken wrist"

"I need.. I need to see her. Now"

"Of course sir"

I followed her down the hall to a private wing of the hospital and watched as she pulled back the door and revealed Liv in her hospital bed. Over the years she had grown her hair our and it was now long, it was straightened like always but it was messy as if someone had tried ripping it out of her head. She had stitches across her lip and collar bone, bruises on her arms and a cast on her left hand.

"Livvie" i whispered and watched her look up at me.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Fitz"

LIV'S POV

I watched as Fitz crossed the room. He looked so hurt and sad.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" he whispered, raising a hand and i flinched as he went to push my hair behind my ear.

"Sorry" he whispered

I shook my head and looked to the doctor asking for some privacy

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on you"

"Thank you"

I watched as the door closed and Fitz sat down on the edge of the bed looking at me.

"I... I fought... I promise... I fought him"

"Livvie, it's.. It's okay. It's not your fault"

"I'm so sorry Fitz" i felt myself let go of everything as he bent down and pressed hugged me.

"It's not your fault Livvie" he whispered as i heard a knock on the door. We both sat up and watched as Tom entered the room with a police officer.

"Mr. President, Mrs. Grant, i'm sorry but i need to take a formal statement if you want to be starting an investigation" Fitz and i both nodded "Would it be easier if your husband waited outside ma'am?"

"No, we should.. Just get this over with"

I was thankful when Tom stepped back outside and Fitz turned his palm up so i could hold his hand.

"Run me through the night"

"I uh.. I went out.. With a couple of my friends from college that recently moved out west without my agents"

"Where were your agents?"

"My husband called them off, at my request"

I was thankful that the only male in the room was Fitz.

"Where did you? With your friends?"

"We went our to eat at The Kensington Grill then we.. Well we decided we wanted to go out for a couple of drinks since i wanted to blow off some steam"

"Did you two have a fight?"

"A disagreement" Fitz nodded

"Because you wanted to go out?"

I felt Fitz tense "No, because i wanted a night out without agents. Even though my husband is not President anymore we are still required some agents"

She nodded "How many drinks did you have Mrs. Grant?"

"One shot, two glasses of wine but i was sober by the time i left the bar"

"Okay, so you went to your car?"

"I was.. I was walking towards my car" i started to feel light headed but Fitz held my hand tighter. "It was right across the street, it was late, 3am so no one was outside and i was almost to my SUV but then i got pushed to the ground" i felt the tears start pooling in my eyes. "My knees were hurting because he pushed me down so hard but i managed to turn around and kick him, i screamed and started to run but he reached me again, pulled my hair and dragged me behind my SUV, he ripped my underwear and .. He was angry that i had kicked him. I tried to scream and fight but he was so strong... And.. Then he ... He raped me" i looked away from Fitz.

"Did you see his face ma'am?"

"He wore a ski mask like a coward"

"Height, weight?"

"6'2 maybe? A bit skinner than my husband, white.. His hand was white"

"Okay, the doctors are working on all your tests and we are working the scene. We are going to do everything in our power to find the man that did this to you ma'am"

I nodded and watched as Fitz and her exchanged cards.

"We have to make a statement.. Abby has to make a statement after the news gets released, i forgot that i didn't ask them to keep it quiet.. And we have to explain it to Em and Ger and i should-"

"Livvie, breathe" Fitz looked down at me " I will take care of it, you just get some sleep okay?"

"I.. I can't... I feel disgusting"

"You didn't shower?"

"I did., after the kit but... I... I can't sleep Fitz, i'm scared"

"Hey, i'm here okay? I'm so sorry i wasn't there for you Livvie but i'm going to make it right okay?"

I nodded and moved over "Please Fitz"

I watched him hesitate before he nodded and kicked his shoes off. Over the last 10 years we had bad times like any marriage but he showed me every single day how loved i was as a wife and a mother. The first four years after Gerry we couldn't keep our hands off of each other, once he left the white house i thought we would finally start our own life together but i was quickly reminded that he had duties and it put a strain on our marriage for a few years but we had gotten through it with our therapist like we always did and now we were stronger than ever at least until last night. He laid down carefully and i laid my head against his chest.

"I love you" he said firmly "no matter what, this was not your fault. I love you and you are going to get through this. We are going to get through this"

i rubbed his chest not able to agree out loud. He was the one person who calmed me down other than our kids but i didn't know if i was ready to face this.


	2. Chapter 2

FITZ'S POV

"We... The kids are probably awake" Liv's voice woke me up as she ran her hands through my hair.

"You didn't sleep?"

"I... No, i couldn't fall asleep"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"To do what? Look at me with sad eyes?" She snapped, Livvie never liked being the victim in any situation.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Stop saying you are sorry, it's okay to be angry or upset or whatever you want to feel Livvie. Just don't shut me out"

She nodded as the nurse came in "Ma'am? I'm here to help you shower"

Liv nodded "You should get the kids"

"What are we going to tell them?" I asked as i put on my jacket.

"We can't lie it's going to be all over the news, i think the best thing would be the truth, filtered a bit"

"If that's what you want" i nodded. I watched her stretch her legs "i'll bring you some clothes too"

"Thanks" she nodded and went off with the nurse.

I stepped out of the room running a hand over my face

"No one leaves this post until i get back, am i clear?" I asked Harrison and Huck. Throughout the years we had all become close but when we left the white house Liv wanted the same staff. Harrison and Huck included so i hired them through our own account.

"Of course sir" Harrison nodded

"It's not your faults, either of you. I called you off so.. It's not your fault. Just know that you won't be called off again anytime soon"

Huck nodded as Tom notified me that the car was waiting

"I will be back with Emmy and Gerry"

(Break)

"GERRY!" Emmy's voice was loud as i walked through the front door. I watched as Gerry had eaten half of her breakfast in the living room while she was reading her book. Emmy had grown quicker than Gerry, she was now Liv's height with long brown hair and the same blue eyes that good capture you forever.

"Fitzgerald" i said sternly watching Gerry wince but run over to me.

"Hi daddy"

"Don't you hi daddy me, apologize to your sister"

He pouted but stared me down, he was stubborn like Liv but eventually always gave in.

"I'm sorry Emmalynne" he smiled devilishly knowing how much she hated being called Emmalynne.

"Where's mommy? You said you were going to pick her up?"

"Yeah she's supposed to help me study for this test" Emmy looked up at me

I watched as Dad came into the room and took Gerry from me.

"Mom... Mom's in the hospital, she won't be home for a couple of day's"

"What?" Emmy whispered "Is she okay? Was she in an accident?"

"She.. She was attacked"

"Is mommy okay? Can we go see her?" Gerry started to cry

"Of course you can go see her, she has a broken wrist though so we have to be careful" He nodded "Why don't you go upstairs with Poppy and get some clothes on"

"Kay daddy" he stood and walked over as Dad helped him upstairs.

I looked back at Emmy and watched as she stood

"She was raped wasn't she?"

"Yes"

"Is she alright?!"

"She wants to see you two, you know mom. She's strong"

"I... I have a test.. I have to go to school"

"Em, i can call -"

"No, i'm going to school" she took her keys out of the bowl and left out the front door.

"Emmalynne!" I followed her outside

"I need some space daddy, please" i looked at her and saw how scared she was. I nodded and let her get in her car that we had gotten her for her birthday.

(Break)

"Remember no touching mom's arm" i reminded Gerry outside of Liv's door. He nodded and pushed the door open. He gasped quietly as he saw Liv asleep in the bed.

"She has cuts" he whispered "Where's her rings?" He touched her hand softly, jolting her awake. She breathed heavily but settled when she saw his big eyes staring at her.

"Hi bugs" she whispered as he climbed then bed and hugged her gently.

"You okay mommy?"

"I'm okay" she nodded "Where's Emmy?"

"She.. Needed some time, she'll be here later" i watched as she smiled sadly and nodded

"Does that hurt?" Gerry pointed to her cast

"No, want to sign it?"

He grinned and nodded asking me to find a permanent marker. I handed Gerry the marker and watched him sign his full name with a 4.

"You're coo coo"

"Coo coo for you mama" he shot her a sly smile making her laugh.

Liv smiled at their saying and kissed his cheek

"What do you do here all day?"

"Well, daddy stayed with me last night and then i took a shower and then fell asleep watching tv"

"Sounds boring"

"Gerry" i warned

"It is a bit boring, i'll be back tonight the doctor says"

"They have your results?" She nodded

"I didn't want to hear them without you though"

"I'll get the doctor" i nodded

"Gerry, how about you go play with Uncle Harrison for a bit"

"I don't want to leave you"

"I'll be okay, daddy is here with me"

Gerry gave me a warning and i nodded as he ran off with Harrison and i found the doctor.

"Mrs. Grant you thankfully have no sexually transmitted diseases" Liv nodded "but-"

"But?" She asked

"You are pregnant, i'm... Very sorry"

I watched as Liv stared at me and tensed quickly.

"Get rid of it"

"Liv-"

"I will give you two a moment"

We watched as the door closed

"I am not keeping a baby that was made out of... Rape.. "

"This is a big decision Liv, it's still your baby-"

"We can try again Fitz, i do not want this baby.. I want your baby.. Please"

"Livvie..."

"Please" she said sadly

I leaned over and pressed my cheek against hers and nodded.

"Thank you" she sighed

An hour later they performed the procedure and Liv shut down. She was awake but she wasn't talking to anyone, not even Gerry.

"She just got rid of a baby sir, she's going to be going through this for a couple of day's, just show her you're there for her."


	3. Chapter 3

LIV'S POV  
"I watched as Big Gerry had picked up Gerry to take him home while i was waiting for Fitz to get my discharge papers. The door opened and Emmy stepped inside. I watched as she stood at the bottom of my bed. She had of course changed from the little six year old that had gotten me through the worst time of my life but she was still the same little girl who got scared every time she heard Fitz and i fighting, scared that i would leave. She had grown into a beautiful young woman and i watched as she nervously pushed her hair behind her ears."I'm sorry... I was scared" she mumbled (0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Come here" i stood, sore but strong and watched her hug me. She started crying

"I'm so sorry mommy"

As big as my kids were getting whenever they were sad they dropped the mom title and called me mommy or momma.

"I'm fine" i rubbed her back, holding her as she cried. Fitz opened the door with a wheelchair.

"Let's go home Emmy" i kissed her hair.

She nodded and took my bag for me as Fitz handed me my personal belongings. I quickly put my wedding rings on and my jacket.  
""I can walk-"

"Hospital procedure ma'am"

"I nodded sitting down as Fitz pushed the chair. Gerry had gone home in Emmy's car and i sighed as we stepped outside and stood in front of the swarm of reporters until we got into our SUV. Fitz sat beside me as i stared down at my hands."Abby's handling it" he reassured me "How are you feeling?"

"Fine""She didn't speak another word not even when we got home. She wanted to sleep, she wanted time alone.

LIV'S POV

"I couldn't remember the last time i slept through the night. I had been home for two days and Fitz had decided to sleep in the guest room after i kept flinching every time he moved in his sleep. I woke up screeching from a dream only to see two eyes on me. I focused my eyes to see Gerry watching me from the side of the bed.

"You had another nightmare?"

"I nodded and watched him climb up onto the bed and in between my legs.

"I'll read you a story like you and daddy do when i have a nightmare"  
"I watched as he pressed me back into the bed and turned on the bedside lamp, opening one of his dinosaur books. I smiled as he read easily and thought back to when he was first starting to read.

FLASHBACK  
"I can't" Gerry threw down his book onto the bed as he struggled on the last word beside Fitz.

"Try again" Fitz urged  
"It's a hard word Daddy!" I watched as the President of the United States of America rolled his eyes and looked up at me for help.  
"Gerry, if you can read that book by next week i'll talk daddy into taking us to the cabin next week"  
"Gerry gasped and quickly moved his hand to grab the book  
"What happened to not spoiling them with rewards?" Fitz teased me

"Shhh, he's reading" i smiled leaning against Fitz as we watched Gerry read the previous page with ease. Fitz kissed my forehead and turned back to Gerry.

END OF FLASHBACK

"What's your favourite dinosaur mommy?" Gerry brought me back to the present.

"Probably a t-rex"

""Mine too" he smiled but it quickly faded "Where's daddy?"  
"He's in the guest bedroom"  
"Did he yell at you?"

"No" i said confused

"Sometimes when you two yell he has to sleep in the extra room" i laughed as he thought we were fighting  
"No daddy and i aren't fighting, i just don't want him to wake up"  
"He nodded "want me to sleep with you?"  
"Sure" i smiled as he turned off the lamp and crawled over to Fitz's side.

""It's all gonna be okay mommy"

"Thanks baby"

"I'm 9 mom, i'm not a baby"

"Excuse me mister, you will always be my baby"  
"No, you and daddy have Sophia-"

"All of you will always be my babies"

He smiled "time for bed, you have school tomorrow"  
"He nodded and laid down on Fitz's pillow. Eventually his breathing evened and he started snoring silently. I watched as Gerry slept and eventually the alarm went off for the kids to get up for school. I went into the shower and let Gerry sleep a little longer. I had started to scrub at my skin since coming home because i felt dirty. I sighed and shut off the water, wrapping a towel around myself and taking the plastic bag off of the cast. I put on my underwear and bra somehow with one hand and tensed when Fitz pushed open our closet door.

""Morning" he mumbled as he moved to get his towel still half asleep.

""Morning" i nodded and quickly tightened my robe. His eyes zoomed in and he sighed grabbing his things before leaving the closet. I finished dressing in jeans and a long sleeved, leaving my hair curly and going to get Gerry up only to see he was already in his room getting dressed.

"Em? You awake?" "Yes" She said curtly as i tried to open the door "why is the door locked?"

"Because i don't want you to walk in while i'm changing mother"  
"Mother? Kid you better watch your tone" i teased and heard her laugh through the door as i made my way down the stairs.

"Morning mom" i heard Gerry say as he came down in his uniform, dumping his bag by the door like he knew i hated.

"Morning, want some cereal?"  
"Yes, i can get it though"

"I nodded and turned on the coffee maker for Fitz. I stood back and watched as the three of them moved through the kitchen awkwardly watching me from the corner of their eyes until Emmy kissed my cheek goodbye and Fitz went to drop Gerry.

"I've got it, you stay with mom" She smiled taking Gerry as Tom followed them out the door leaving Fitz and i in the silent kitchen.  
"Liv?"  
I looked up at him "I'm fine, i just need everyone to stop asking me that"

"Well you are not talking to anyone other than the kids"  
"I scrunched up my face "So? What? Because i won't let you touch me you're freaking out? Is that it?" I started panicking, i knew yelling at him was wrong, none of this was his fault but i knew that he would let me yell at him, i was so angry at everything, i needed someone to let me yell at them.  
"Olivia, you know that's not what i'm talking about"

"Then what? Stop walking on eggshells.. I was raped... I'm fi-"

"You are not fine!"

I looked over at him "what do you want me to do Fitz? I'm trying my best.."

"You need to talk to Dr. Richards"

"No"

"Olivia"

"Fitzgerald" i argued walking to the back porch.

"You don't think shutting me out is going to put a strain on us eventually?"

"I looked at him and saw his sad eyes

"I need..."

"What?"

"I need some space... From you"

"Liv-"

"Just for a bit, i can find a place to stay for a bit, big enough for the kids to visit"

"You mean for more than a few days?"

"I don't know how long Fitz"  
"You stay here" he gave in "with them, i'll stay on the ranch"

"Okay"  
I watched him leave the porch and head upstairs slowly.

(break)

"Where's dad?" Gerry asked as i sat down for dinner after Emmy told me she had ordered pizza while i took a nap.

"Poppy's and Nan's"

"Why?"

"I.. We're having some time apart"

"You're getting divorced?!" Emmy set down her pizza and looked at me as i answered  
"No, god no. I just ... We needed some time apart"

"Time apart? You two never sleep apart" Emmy bit her lip worried

"Dad's just at the ranch, you can go see him anytime you'd like"

"How long will he be there?"

"I don't know" i sighed "Eat your dinner guys"


End file.
